


True Emotion

by Lufarea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, RWBY Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lufarea/pseuds/Lufarea
Summary: RWBY Rock AU, Probable Oneshot, where Pyrrha is a pop idol who by chance meets Cinder Fall, who tends to take a much darker approach to music.AKA Pyrrha is pure and sincere and Cinder can't process





	True Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, kind of random but a piece that's been kicking around in my files for awhile.
> 
> Might expand upon it if I can get AU awake in my head again.

Pyrrha smiled at the dark haired artist as their paths crossed her smile’s normal warmth brightened considerably her eyes seeming to sparkle with delight as recognition hit her.   
She stopped in front of Cinder, the tall brunet regarding the leggy youthful redhead with a questioning look. Mercury and Emerald removing themselves a few steps back waiting to see if this was going to be more pandering where they should smile and nod, or a verbal bloodbath where they could enjoy watching this pop star idol brought to their knees. 

Needless to say what came out of Pyrrha's mouth was rather unexpected   
"Oh my, you are Cinder Fall, I'm a huge fan of your music, would it be too much trouble to ask for an autograph?"  
Mercury was incapable of repressing his snort of laughter and Emerald looked dumbfounded at the sheer level of unabashed sincerity from the pop star.   
Cinder kept her surprise well hidden however instead giving the red head one of her polite smiles, falling back on her public mask to keep her own bafflement under control.   
"I don't mind at all."  
She couldn't resist questioning it a little though, this breed of sincere human such an oddity to her. So as she took the album and marker produced but the pop star she remarked  
"It isn't everyday I get asked for an autograph from someone better known than myself."  
Pyrrha laughed and blushed a little bowing her head in genuine embarrassment at the comment.   
"I'm still getting used to the idea that I am as well known as that. It still feels foreign and strange to me. I create the best music I can for sure but I really don't understand how it has gotten me here, it falls so flat compared to yours."  
Emerald scoffed and rolled her eyes at the modesty she knew had to be fake and Mercury elbowed her, a little too late because Cinder’s quick glanced back at the two of them, held rebuke. They gave sheepish looks back and Cinder made a small motion with her head for them to continue on without her.   
The exchange so subtle Pyrrha with her head bowed didn't even notice it.   
"You don't give yourself enough credit. In art what makes something good is how much the populous loves it and you give them something they love."  
Pyrrha looked up at that and although still smiling she shook her head.   
"You are very kind but I have to disagree. What makes an artist successful is how well the music is received but what makes art is how much emotion you can convey through it."  
Cinder was surprised by the disagreement, from what she has seen and heard of the girl before her so far she seemed completely non confrontational and too polite to question anyone's opinions or statements. Hearing her expressing a genuine opinion and with such an unfaltering conviction left her surprised.   
Expectantly after her first time meeting for the girl where she apologized for inconveniencing Cinder by getting kicked in the face.   
"My music just has a different sound from yours that might appeal to you more, that doesn't mean it is any more or less real than what you create."  
Cinder ventured to say watching Pyrrha closely. She didn't actually believe what she said, her music would one day take the world by storm for everything it was, this girl was too shallow in her emotions to ever make anything other then a pop sensation. Still she wanted to see how Pyrrha responded.   
She watched her smile lessen some more and those green eyes seemed to take in Cinder even more making Cinder actually feel a tad uneasy although she didn't show it.   
The look didn't last long at any rate before Pyrrha softened again and she laughed slightly.   
"It is possible that has something to do with it. I suppose I can acquiesce to the idea that what I view as good is still my opinion. It seems likely though that no matter how hard I try I will always fall short to the emotion that you can embed into your work. I seem to lack what it takes to do so."  
Then she bowed her head to Cinder all bright smiles and excited shine in her eyes again. "Thank you so much for the autograph and talking with me. Sorry for holding you up. "  
Straightening up she met Cinders eyes again, something that Cinder found many people had difficulty doing.   
"Hopefully we will meet again if we are both using this studio, I'd love to talk music with you at more length some time."   
Then she left and Cinder watched after her feeling more confused by the interaction then she had felt in a long time.


End file.
